Coffee shop PaperHat
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Flug is working his way through college as a Barista then he works at a fancy restaurant as a waiter and then as a laundry boy on Saturday's. Black Hat the mafia boss meets him at all three places...And developed a little obsession over the hardworking Omega. Alpha/Beta/Omega system set post oppression. Rated M content! Completed! -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee shop PaperHat**

 _ **Setting:**_

Coffee Shop/Mafia boss/Alpha, Beta, Omega system AU

 _ **Characters:**_

Flug

Mafia Boss!Black Hat

Robot!Dementia

Robot!5.0.5

 _ **Summery:**_

Flug is working his way through college as a Barista then he works at a fancy restaurant as a waiter and then as a laundry boy on Saturday's. Black Hat the mafia boss meets him at all three places...And developed a little obsession over the hardworking Omega.  
Alpha/Beta/Omega system set post oppression. Omega's are no longer forced into marriage or breeding but its expected so they don't have many opportunities yet.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ PaperHat

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

Flug was tired, but he still walked into the coffee shop with a bright outlook. He threw on his apron and checked his paper bag and googles, everything was in place. He smelled delightfully of paper and warm laundry. It was an odd smell but oddly pleasant. He flipped the sign to open and got ready to serve the customers.

Black Hat grumbled scrub at his eye as he walked into the coffee shop. It was far to early for him to be work. Walking into the coffeeshop he grumbled out "largest black coffee you can make." Black Hat glanced up at the barista and a small blush grew on his cheeks.

Flug nodded not really looking at him until he was hit with probably the strongest alpha pheromones he had ever smelt. He trembled his omega scent rising at the slight distress "I- I mean yes sir" he said and rushed to the back quickly returning with the drink "here you go... That's $5 can I get you anything else?"

Black Hat just nodded handing him a $50 muttering "keep it." Before walking out of the shop.

Flug looked at the stranger's back in awe he quickly paid the coffee and pocketed the rest so glad his manager wasn't there to split it among the group of baristas.

Black Hat shook his head taking a sip of the coffee giving a startled moan at the taste and turning around to stare at the bagged goddess making whatever delicious amazing thing this was.

Flug was now icing some cinnamon buns but he slipped and got some on his fingers he lifted the bag just enough for a pink tongue to flick out to take the sugary white frosting off his fingers before washing his hands and finishing the job unaware of the alpha watching him

Black Hat blushed quickly walking away.

Black Hat would see the boy again. When he went to his favorite restaurant for business meetings. The waiter greeted them with a smile one could feel under the paper bag. "Welcome to Omelet du Flamage! I'll be your waiter this evening" he said. his voice was sweet still masculine but with enough femininity that it had no bite.

Black hat knocked his glass over in shock quickly trying to catch it but just knocking it over again.

"Oh my I'll get it sir!" He said and began cleaning up the mess. He too was a little shaken by seeing the Alpha again but did his best to hide it he needed this job

"... Thank you... I didn't catch your name."

"Oh uh... Its Flug... Flug Syls..." He said and poured him another glass of wine "I'll be back to take your order soon!" He said and rushed off with the glass.

"Wonder what a little Omega like him is doing working" the man he was trying to close a deal with said

Black Hat watched Flug leave. "Get out. Deals off."

"What? What for?" He said this was sudden

Black Hat growled turning back to the other. "I said get out. If you want to try again another day I might consider, but I'm done today. So leave."

The man gulped and left.

Flug soon returned "where is your partner going? Did he have an order?" He asked holding his little notebook and pen

Black Hat shook his head a small blush forming. "No he had to leave early something about a meeting. You wouldn't be able to join me in his place would you?"

Flug turned bright red it glowed through the bag "I- I'm working sir..." He said his pheromones rising. he smelled delicious

Black Hat frowned but nodded handing back the menu "Very well I'll have whatever you recommend then along with another bottle of dark wine... And any time you can spare. I will make sure to tip you graciously."

Flug blushed nodding and went and ordered the customer one of his personal favorites not that he ever had it fresh he just ate the scraps from other people. He then went to his manager "m-may I take my break now?' He asked nervously

He turned around the his strange bagged employee. "A break? Hell it's not even been three hours whatcha need a break for?"

"Um... You're right it's unimportant... Just this customer requested my company... And I thought I would ask" he said shrinking in on himself

He raised a brow "what someone you know is able to afford comin' here? Ha don't make me laugh! Who's the customer asking for ya I need to see this weirdo."

Black Hat lazily swirled his wine while picking at the table cloth.

"Someone with a Black Hat..." He said

The managers eyes widened "B-Black Hat! Jamie get over here! You are taking Bag's table."

Jamie rushed over yanking Flug's papers out of his hand. Glancing at them he crumpled it and told the chief "Black Hat's usual stat!"

The manager grinned "let Jamie take over you don't know how to treat someone like Black Hat."

"Oh... Okay what should I do now then?" He asked "is BlackHat important?"

"Black Hat is our best customer! He has all of his big meetings here. He is a very important man and should be treated as such."

Jamie walked by with an extravagant meal and a bottle of white wine making his way to Black Hat's table. It was nothing like what Flug wrote down.

"Oh... Okay I'm sorry... I can apologize... He told me to pick what I would recommend..." He twiddled his fingers "his partner left"

The manager turned to Flug with a scowl "his. Partner. Left... You are fir-"

"I told you my waiter was Flug Syls! The one with a bag. I won't take anything from the likes of you and frankly for all i care if you could be a professional stripper! So get out of my face before I make you." Black Hat frowned growling at Jamie.

"But sir i-it wasn't my fault BlackHat said he had somewhere to be" he whimpered about to beg for his job before the aforementioned customer yelled at Jamie.

Jamie went to argue some more before Black Hat spotted Flug and the manager and strolled to them. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my waiter changing after I requested him to take a break and join me? I value my experience here but if I don't get a change in the next 10 seconds I'm walking out that door and you will never see my business or my associates here again."

The manager quickly nodded pushing Flug between them. "Flug here was just about to get your order and take a break. Isn't that right Flug?"

Flug trembled a bit "uh yes that's right! J-just gotta put in the order haha" he said looking faint before rushing off to put in his original order and get the dark wine and stumble back to the table he was so scared he was going to lose his job over this. He thought he would cry but he would hold it in he could disappoint two people in one day

Black Hat gave Flug a gentle smile as he came back. "I apologize if I startled you. I simply do not like sudden changes... Far too dangerous."

"Oh okay" he said and went with him to the chair

Black Hat's smile grew "oh so are you able to join me?"

He nodded "yes my boss gave me a break or fired me I am not sure" he said "either way I have time for you... But why sit with me?"

Black Hat blushed frowning "he shouldn't fire you... You are interesting. I like interesting things. I want to know more about you." Taking the bottle he poured himself a glass before offering it to Flug "wine?"

Flug blushed "I um I'm twenty sir..." He said "but thank you"

Black Hat nodded waving over another waiter "get Flug a drink. What would you like Flug?"

Flug twiddled his fingers "Root beer please" he couldn't afford soda often so he would take what he could.

He looked back at BlackHat he wondered what he did to command such respect and swift action

Black Hat smiled resting his chin on a hand. "So Flug why have I seen you at both places I frequent often. Are you following me?"

Flug shook his head "oh no sir! I just moved here and was lucky to find three jobs. I also work at a dry cleaner's" he said

Black Hat raised a brow. It was probably the one he went to also. How strange. This Flug must be a trap. A cute one but a trap nevertheless. Well keep your friends close but your enemies closer. "Ah interesting. I must admit I applaud you work ethic." The food arrived Black Hat waving to the waiter. "Another fork for my guest. I couldn't possibly eat all of this by myself."

Flug turned bright red "uh thank you... I have ambition" he said and looked at the food his stomach growling embarrassingly "um are you sure you want to share? N-not that I'm ungrateful!" He said

Black Hat grinned handing him the spare fork. "Of course. I couldn't possibly let my guest go hungry." Taking a bite Black Hat gave a hum like purr "this was a wonderful choice. I'll have to have you surprise me more often if I'm able to get a delicious meal like this. What is this?"

"Its bacon wrapped spinach stuffed chicken breast... I am sure it's got a proper name but I have never read the menu so I don't know what it is. And asparagus is kinda gross but goes with it" he said smiling his bag raised just enough to see the beautiful curve of lips. He ate a bite and moaned softly "it's so much better fresh..."

Black Hat nodded "it's very good, but not as good as that coffee you made. How are you able to make black coffee so delicious? It's been bothering me all week."

"Oh! We um you see if you grind the coffee 20 seconds past regulation it becomes much smoother even if the grounds don't last as long" he said

Black Hat hummed drinking some wine. "It's no wonder no one can make it like you."

Flug smiled "I try to do the best I can... Plus I filch the coffee when the manager isn't looking and I want it to be good" he said though covered his mouth since he admitted from stealing from his employer "I uh I didn't mean to say that..."

Black Hat gave a deep rumble of a laugh "oh? I guess profection does take practice."

"Um yes I guess it does" he said relieved and ate some of the food in silence.

Black Hat smiled eating the delicious food before asking "what days do you normally work here? I would love to have another meal with an interesting guest like you instead of the intolerable guest I normally have."

Flug laughed nervously "I'm not that interesting... But I work here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday" he said "I don't know if my boss will be happy with that though... Unless maybe you come on my breaks..." He said and talked about his breaks that were almost none

Black Hat nodded memorizing it. "That will be fine. I'm sure once I explain it to him that your boss will be delighted to let you have more breaks. It would encourage me coming more often too."

"Yeah they seem to like you" he said "you seem nice" he said positive Omega pheromones rose from the smaller man

Black Hat rumbled in approval grinning over his wine glass. "Thank you~"

Flug smiled and drank on his root beer his fingers began tapping the table and he seemed a bit jittery "so what do you like doing Mr. BlackHat?"

Black Hat chuckled "please just Black Hat is fine. I run a business though it seems like I'm in charge of toddlers sometimes."

"That cool I am going to own a business someday" Flug said highly ambitious for an omega

Black Hat grinned "you should you have a good work ethic and seem to be smarter than anyone else here."

"Thank you! I'm going to work hard every day I reach my goal" he said beaming glad to finally meet someone an alpha no less who thought he could achieve his goal. happiness pheromones rolled of in waves

Black Hat purred his eye's lidded as he leaned on his hands watching Flug. "What business are you thinking?"

"I'll be an inventor with a side of making planes!" He said

Black Hat grinned his shoulders slumping as he eased into the pheromones that Flug was producing "that sounds very ambitious. You must be very good at inventing. What's your favorite invention so far?"

"Oh! My favorite is my family my sister Demencia and our pet 505... They're robots right now but someday I'll be able to make them real" he said with determination he sounded mad insane yet the spark in his eyes showed he truly believed such a thing was possible

Black Hat blinked his mouth gaping slightly. This boy was perfect. "That is very impressive. I would love to see them some day."

Flug smiled "maybe" he said "505 loves meeting new people though Demencia is here or there she's a bit... Sporadic"

Black Hat chuckled "I'm sure I can handle it." Noticing they had finished the food and their drinks a small blush came to his cheeks. "Oh I guess I should let you get back to work... Thank you for humoring me and dining with me. Here." Black Hat pulled out $300 and handed it to him. "I promised to tip you for your time. It was time well spent."

Flug froze "that's a lot of money" he said in awe he'd never held so much

Black Hat smiled standing "yes well I do hope that it is a slight incentive to see me again." Giving him a wink Black Hat walked to the manager speaking quietly to him and handing over money. The manager nodded quickly seeming scared. Black Hat gave Flug a small wave walking out of the restaurant.

Flug watched in frozen awe before pocketing the money and completing his day in a daze

The manager caught Flug right before he walked out the door. "Bag head come here."

Flug came over "yes sir?" He asked

The manager frowned "you're in charge of Black Hat whenever he comes in. I don't care if you are on break or we're swamped. You do whatever he asks. Don't care if it's a meal or cutting off your hand, you got that?" He prodded at Flugs chest.

Flug squeaked "uh okay sir I'll do my best!" He said Black Hat must be really important.

The manager nodded "now go I'm not paying you overtime."

Flug nodded "yes sir!" He said and went home. He went into his rundown apartment and took his coat of tiredly what an odd day. "Demencia! 505 I'm home!" He said the the robots shook to life

"Welcome back FlugBug!" demencia tackle hugged him

5.0.5 came out pulling them into a large hug and rubbing his head into Flugs bag. "Arooo"

"I met someone today... He gave me lots of money! And he seemed to believe I could be an inventor! Isn't that great?!"

"Of course you can Flugbug you're the best!" Demencia said her arm sparking a little

"Oh let's get you fixed up" he said smiling and spent the night on maintenance before falling asleep at his table

5.0.5 shook Flug his alarm going off in the next room "arooo arooo!"

Flug jumped up "Oh no! I'll be late!" He said rushing through his apartment grabbing some toast it was the last food he had he would need to go shopping... Thankfully it was Tuesday so he only had his coffee shop job and class he should be able to squeeze something in.

"Bye guys love you!" He shouted it was the shutdown command and he rushed out the door locking it quickly and running so fast to class he didn't watched where he was going. Rushing across the busy street and dodging cars and people yelping in alarm but making it.

Black Hat grumbled having to deal with another bad deal. Washing the blood off his hands he decided he should treat himself. "Maybe Flug will be working at the Coffee shop." walking over he frowned at the other baristas and picked a table in a corner.

Flug rushed in and tripped on the door frame face planting the floor before scrambling up "I'm here!" He said rushing to the back.

"Why are you late!" The manager yelled

"Demencia broke her arm! I had to set it..." He said

The manager shook her head in a huff "whatever. Get to work and deal with the weirdo in the corner booth. He's been here almost all morning without ordering anything."

"Oh um yes ma'am" he said and went for the corner "um hello how can I- oh BlackHat." he said blinking "welcome"

Black Hat huffed crossing his arms "about time. I've been waiting all morning for you to get here."

Flug blushed "oh I'm sorry... Did you want what you had yesterday?" He asked

Black Hat nodded. "Yes... Please."

Flug nodded and went to make it doing as he did yesterday hoping he didn't get in trouble

Black Hat gave a small smile at finally seeing the other. It was worth the wait.

Soon Flug returned with the coffee and a biscuit "here and here's a biscuit if you want to try with it" he said

Black Hat gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Flug." taking a sip of the coffee he a small moan. "ah yes. this is what i needed today."

He smiled back

Black Hat blushed lightly at the pahramones of happiness wafting off the other. "really Flug this was very much worth the wait. especially seeing you."

Flug giggled "ah sir you are too kind" he said "I um can pass along how I make your coffee to my coworkers so you don't have to wait on my shift

Black Hat frowned but nodded "it won't be the same without you but I guess it would be easier."

"Yeah, I am sure you are busy" he said smiling

Black Hat blushed "it's good to step away for a bit. relax and spend time with people you enjoy..."

Flug blushed "not many say that about me... Thank you."

Black Hat blushed harder a red tint easily seen on his cheeks. "i feel honored to be one of those few."

Flug blushed back "I am glad we met..." He said before he heard one of his coworkers calling "well I need to get to work maybe I'll see you again sometime" he said smiling as he got up

Black Hat nodded "yes, i would like that." turning back to his coffee and biscuit Black Hat smiled subtly watching Flug work. once he had finished he went to pay. handing him a $20 Black Hat smiled "be sure to keep up your good work Flug."

Flug squeaked and nodded "yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Black Hat smiled "Flug, please call me Black Hat. see you soon~" with a wink Black Hat left.

the manager scowled yanking the $20 out of Flug's hand. "tips are split you know that."

"Yes ma'am! I know!" He said "I was just thanking him..." He said and got to work keeping his head down he really could have used that but whatever

Black Hat smiled his day was so much better after seeing Flug. even some of his minions asked him what happened, though a hissed threat kept that from happening again.

It wasn't until a week later they had ran into each other again. Black Hat scowled flicking off some flesh that had made its way onto his shoulder after the deal had gone bad. He's hands were practically coated in blood and his black suit was splattered with it. He would have to walk back to the base since no sinceable human would give him a ride. Walking by an alleyway Black Hat hissed wiping around at a thump and rattling coming from it. "Who's there? I'm not in the mood for someone trying to steal from me."

"Huh? BlackHat?!" Flug said before making an oomf as he fell out of a dumpster.

Black Hat raised a brow walking slightly into the alleyway. "Flug? Is that you?"

"Uh yeah... I was looking for stuff... And I heard fighting so I hid in the dumpster... Oh you're bleeding are you okay?!" He said

Black Hat brushed him off. "What are you even doing out this late? In this side of the neighborhood?! It's dangerous out here. Come on I'll walk you home."

Flug sighed "I um can walk myself. do you need a doctor? I am only work under the table but you probably need a real one…"

Black Hat shook his head taking Flugs wrist and starting to walk in the direction of the nicer part of town. Alpha protective pharamons coming from him in waves. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you!"

"I don't live that direction" he said a bit ashamed "this way" he said and took him toward his run down dump of an apartment in the dead middle of the bad part of town.

"... Flug? You live here?"

"Uh yeah... It's not much but that's good! And and no one complains about noises or explosions and I can afford it" he said leading him up stairs and opening the door. "Demencia! 5.0.5 I'm home! And approved guest authorized!" He called before he was tackled by the robot woman "welcome home Flugbug!"

5.0.5 lumbered in shyly looking at Black Hat before nuzzling Flug "Aroo! Aroo?"

Black Hat snickered "Flugbug? Well, Flugbug are these the creations you were telling me about?"

"Yes this is my sister Demencia and my pet 5.0.5" he said and hugged them both "this is approved Guest Black Hat" he said

5.0.5 shyly walked closer to Black Hat pointing at the blood on him then Flugs blood wrist "Arooo?"

"Yes prepare the table we'll look at him okay?" He patted the bear. "I um... Do under the table doctoring on Sundays for the community... It doesn't pay much but the other residents look out for me" he said

Black Hat frown at this. Flug should be living anywhere where the had to use his skills to buy his safety. "I told you i'm fine, but if you must look me over i guess i will let you." Black Hat slipped off his suit jacket and loosen his tie.

Flug nodded and lead him to a surprisingly clean room that looked equipped to handle both lab and treatment it wasn't state level but it wasn't a trash can either. Flug was blushing as he undressed for him

Seeing a table Black Hat easily hopped up on it crossing his legs and taking off his vest and starting to unbutton his shirt. He had some cuts on his chest and a dark bruise on his ribs. His arms also had some nicks and cuts.

Flug got a kit and began cleaning the wounds "it sounded like a nasty fight are you going to be okay?" He asked blushing at the toned chest

"Of course i've had worse. This is nothing."

"Okay..." He said and cleaned them with some antiseptic. "I never got to thank you for the money it really helped I was able to pay rent and new supplies for this room! Even new wiring for Demencia's arm! Normally I raid junkyards on Saturday night but decided to dumpster dive today instead lucky huh?" He said and the smile could be felt through the pheromones were radiating off him.

Black Hat stiffened a low growl rumbling in his chest and he grabbed Flug's hands "you what?! You were out there-you were-for supplies!" Black Hat could feel the anger and protectiveness come off him in waves and he tried to smother it but just imagining Flug out there, he could have gotten hurt, and he lied to me.

"Uh yes... I take things apart... Everything here the technology and medical equipment I cleaned and built from things I find lying about" he said nervously

Black Hat sighed reigning in his anger "... why did you lie to me? I can show you better places to get supplies from. At least better than a dumpster behind a beat up computer shop." Black Hat couldn't help feeling disappointed, he thought they were at least closer than that. But we've only talked a few times… i'm already attached.

"I can't afford better... I go to school and keep up this place... I am thankful for the offer though" he said trying to sooth the alpha "I'm not defenseless... I make weapons too" he said opening his jacket to show something that looked straight out of a SciFi movie

Black Hat blinked impressed before frowning and flicking Flug's forehead. "For starters i didn't mean buying things, nore stealing if that's your concern. There is a dump that i frequent with my inventors that has high tech supplies that only need to be tweaked. It's on the high end side of town so when the next trend arrives the rich just throw out the old stuff, even if it still works." Black Hat gave him a small smile opening Flug's jacket more to look at the device "also this is very impressive, though i do have questions on if it works. It will do you no good carrying around a toy."

"It does! It has paralysis and killing capabilities... Though um I never use the later." He said "and I would love that! Thank you Black Hat!" He said and hugged him

Black Hat stiffened barely suppressing a please rumble, though his alpha pheromones gave him away. "Very-um… very impressive Flug."

Flug beamed "thank you!" He said brightly and finished putting little pink band aids on his cuts "there all done" he said

Black Hat nodded numbly still stunned by the hug. He never had anyone hug him before… it felt so nice. "Yes… thank you… i-i should probably go now."

"okay... And thank you for everything" he said and helped button his jackets "and please be careful with the fighting."

Black Hat nodded dazed at Flug helping him. "Okay… thank you." his thoughts were a jumbled mess and his pheromones were giving off a mixture of scared and pleased. "I-um… dinner?"

Flug was distracted trying to read the pheromones he was given off and didn't think about his answer "I can't make dinner I don't have food right now." If Black Hat looked at the barren kitchen he would see no food and only a mini fridge and little burners no stove.

Black Hat nodded finally getting his thoughts in order "go out with me then? I'll buy."

"Um tonight?" He asked blushing

Black Hat nodded looking at his hands "yes, as thanks if you will. Could i use your sink to wash my hands, they are a little bloody."

Flug nodded and led him to the sink and gave him soap "we can, but I can't be out long I have a paper to finish..." He said blushing a bit.

Black Hat nodded "i know a nice dinner nearby. It's only a 20 minute walk from here so it won't take long to go there and come back."

He nodded and rushed to his room to change into a T-shirt with a plane on it with jeans that fit his rear more than nicely even if they had a bunch of patched holes in them.

Black Hat finished washing away all the blood and straightened his clothes. Turning and seeing Flug a blush grew on his cheeks and he stuttered slightly "you-you… you look nice."

"Really? Thanks..." He said and twiddled his fingers "um... Mr. Black Hat... Is this a date?"

Black Hat's face went entirely pink. Turning away from Flug he muttered "if you want it to be..."

"I... Haven't been on a date before" he said

Black Hat fidgeted "neither have I. most people are too scared of me… do you want to try?"

"Sure and I don't know what you mean you've been nothing but nice."

Black Hat chuckled "when i want to be, yes."

"Oh okay" he said confused but held his arm as they walked out "Demencia! 5.0.5 I'm headed out!" He called and the robots powered down.

Black Hat blushed his pheromones giving off the strange mixture of scared and pleased again as he tried to get over the fact that Flug was holding his arm.

Flug walked out with him and held his arm the whole way not knowing they were being watched and followed.

Pointing at the dinner as they walked up to it Black Hat mumbled "um here it is..." it was a quaint mom and pop dinner.

"Oh it looks nice" he said and went in with him where they were then seated

Black Hat fidgeted looking at Flug over the menu "order whatever you want."

"Okay thank you" he said and looked things over and smiled ordering the burger and fries he could eat half and have the rest for breakfast!

Black Hat ordered the same and ordered them both a glass of root beer and pie for dessert. "So… do you often not have food at your apartment?"

Flug didn't really answer "uh I just uh haven't gotten around to shopping yet. I normally eat at my jobs"

"Oh..." Black Hat pulled out his cell phone texting one of his minions Flug's address and a task to deliver groceries there when Flug is gone tomorrow. Putting it away he offhandedly commented "work."

"Okay" he said "I uh.. I'm sorry if I say awkward things my upbringing didn't exactly revolve around me talking" which made sense equality of Omega was relatively new. most were still encouraged to be mothers or fancy items to hang off an alphas arm.

Black Hat nodded understanding. "I like anything you say, awkward or not. You are so very interesting to me."

Flug smiled "thanks and you are so nice... You don't seem to care about.. My status"

Black Hat tilted his head questioning "why would i? It's not like it really matters… does it?"

Flug laughed and teared up a little "yeah not at all" he said covering his face tear stains leaking through his bag "I wish everyone was like you"

Black Hat froze giving off worried and scared pheromones "i-uh Flug? Are-are you okay? I-i don't know what i'm supposed to do here. Do you need a hug?"

"Not if you don't want to... Why are you so confused it doesn't make sense."

Black Hat worried his lip mumbling before getting up and sliding into the booth next to Flug. hesitating he slowly wrapped an arm around Flug and pulled him to his chest. Patting his shoulder Black Hat said unsure "There, there?"

Flug smiled and wrapped his arms around him "thank you."

Black Hat shivered and stiffened, but refrained from pulling away. He could practically taste Flug's happiness. He wasn't going to ruin it just because he wasn't use to people touching him, at least not in a positive way.

"I am glad we met" he said

Black Hat nodded a small pur rumbling from his chest. "I am as well."

With an awkward cough the waiter set down their food, drinks, and pie before quickly retreating.

Flug blushed and sat up "oh probably should eat" he said lifting the bag alittle

Black Hat nodded but stayed close to Flug while he ate his food. His pheromones of fear and worry were slowly dying down, but they didn't leave completely.

Flug took his hand feeling emboldened he wanted BlackHat to feel as nice as he did

Black Hat jolted his eyes snapping to their hands as his pheromones kicked up ten fold. "Are-are you feeling better?"

"Much thank you" he said taking it back "I'm sorry I tried to help but now you feel worse" he said putting his hands in his lap

"W-what?" Black Hat furrowed his brows "what do you mean?"

"Your pheromones they always get weird when I get close... I guess I make you feel bad. I'm sorry!"

Black Hat gapped at Flug before quickly shaking his head "nononono it's not you-well it is you-but not your fault..." Black Hat rubbed his neck nervously fidgeting and looking away from Flug. "i… well it's hard to explain."

Flug hugged himself "do I make you uncomfortable...?"

Black Hat sighed "i like you Flug. i really like you… but i'm not use to this. All this touching. It makes me feel weird. I like it, but it also…. Scares me. I've lived where touching always comes with pain and this… it's different. It's nice?"

Flug looked at him I surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry..." He said

Black Hat blushed looking away "it's okay?"

"You'll tell me if it isn't right? I am not good at this either... I don't think I could do it if it were anyone else" he admitted softly

Black Hat felt his heartbeat quicken and his pheromones instant changed to pleased. "Yes, of course. I enjoy everything about you i'm sure with time i can enjoy your touch as well."

Flug nodded and smiled "okay" he finished his food "I really need to get back that paper won't write itself."

"Oh yes, of course. Here i'll go pay." Black Hat got up walking over to the counter and payed getting Flug a full pie to go along with a to go cup of root beer. Walking back over he gave Flug a please grin "i have some essay writing snacks."

Flug looked at him awe "thank you Black Hat" he said and walked out of the diner with him. "You don't have to walk me home if its out of your way..." He said not wanting to inconvenience him

"It's fine. I don't think i would be able to sleep otherwise."

"Oh... Okay" he said and let him walk him home "this has certainly been an exciting evening"

Black Hat nodded "it has been a lot more delightful since i saw you."

Flug blushed "I am glad I could make you happy"

"You always make me happy." Black Hat said it like he had just stated a fact.

"Well I hope it stays the way" he said as they arrived at the apartment "thanks for walking me home"

Black Hat nodded handing him the pie and the soda. "See you soon?"

Flug nodded and pushed up his bag a little and kissed his cheek "soon!" He squeaked and ran up to his apartment.

Black Hat stared after him his cheeks burning a bright red and his pheromones burning pleased. Touching his cheek lightly he chuckled before turned and walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee shop PaperHat**

 _ **Setting:**_

Coffee Shop/Mafia boss/Alpha, Beta, Omega system AU

 _ **Characters:**_

Flug

Mafia Boss!Black Hat

Robot!Dementia

Robot!5.0.5

Evil white masked man

Evil black masked man

Evil gray masked man

Evil navy masked man

 _ **Summery:**_

Flug is working his way through college as a Barista then he works at a fancy restaurant as a waiter and then as a laundry boy on Saturday's. Black Hat the mafia boss meets him at all three places...And developed a little obsession over the hardworking Omega.  
Alpha/Beta/Omega system set post oppression. Omega's are no longer forced into marriage or breeding but its expected so they don't have many opportunities yet.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ PaperHat

 **WARNINGS:** Kidnapping, rape, abuse, violence.

* * *

 **[Chapter 2]**

Flug made it into his apartment and put the pie away for a little bit and activated Demencia and 5.0.5 and got to work not a care in his little world.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Flug called probably someone who needed a doctor he opened the door "hello?" He asked

A man wearing a black mask quickly grabbed Flug by the front of his shirt and stuck a needle in his neck.

Flug screamed causing Demencia and 5.0.5 to go into defense mode and attacked

The man quickly yanked out a cloth and gagged Flug before pushing him to the floor to blocking 5.0.5's swiping claws. Pulling out a gun his shot 5.0.5 four times, two landing in his eyes damaging his sight causing him to crash to the ground and flicker before going offline.

Demencia was fast and swiped at the intruder

Flug soon passed out crying as he watched his family destroyed.

Demencia knocked the gun out of his hand but the man just swiped her legs out from under her and snapped her neck in one quick motion. Walking over he picked back up his gun and shot the remained two rounds in her head. With a heavily huff he turned back to Flug.

He was passed out by then tears still streaming down behind his bag.

The man smirked seeing the rise and fall of Flug's chest singling that he was out cold. He dragged the bots into the bathroom and smashed the handle just incase. Flinging Flug over his shoulder he walked back to his car parked a few blocks down and tossed him into the trunk. Making it back to his base he had some of the guys come out and drag Flug inside. Going to the basement they chained his arms to a wall above a table. The chain was long enough for Flug to move about two feet in diameter. However, his arms would be stretched painfully if he left the table top.

Flug woke a few hours later with a pained noise he tried to rub his nose when he felt the chains his eyes shot open and he cried out seeing himself chained up "AAAAAHHHH HELP!" he called distressed pheromones rising.

There was a chuckle from behind the rooms door and the sound of several voices coming closer.

Flug trembled from the table he was so scared why was he attacked? Oh stars they had shot his family! He began to sob

The door opened to three figures. What looked to be the same black masked figure that attacked Flug along with a gray masked man and a navy blue masked man.

The gray masked man laughed nudging the navy masked man "Man i can smell his fear from here hahaha!" the navy mask laughed with him sniffing loudly.

Flug trembled "who are you?! What do you want?" He demanded but the distressed smell and wobble in his voice betrayed his fear.

The black masked man pushed past the others reaching under Flug's bag to grip his chin tightly forcing Flug to meet his eyes. "We are here to make your life hell. I'm going to let those two have some fun with you until our boss gets back and then we are going to ruin your life, Flug Slys."

Flug gasped with wide eyes "why I haven't done anything!" He said his voice getting high pitched with desperation they were going to rape him!

the man smiled behind his mask tilting Flug's chin higher as he leaned close "you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd college boy. Didn't mommy teach you better?"

"Who? I don't understand?" The little omega whimpered

The man in gray laughed loudly "Oi you've been getting all kissy face with one of the biggest mafia bosses in the state! He says he doesn't understand HA!"

"Mafia? Boss?" It hit him two seconds later "Black Hat! I-is he who you are talking about?! He's in the mob?" He asked feeling a stone fall in his gut

The man in black tightened his grip on Flug "yes... Now do you understand the direness of your situation. The only way you are getting out of here is in a body bag." letting go of Flug he turned to the other two. "Have your fun, but don't touch the bag bosses orders." the other two cackled and growled in approval their alpha scents almost overpowering the room.

Flug cried out "no please! I didn't know anything! please leave me alone!" he sobbed his fear and distress drowning out the alpha scents.

The gray mask just chuckled walking up and leaning heavily on Flug's legs keeping him trapped in place.

Navy mask chuckled pulling out a switchblade "now be still or else this might hurt."

Flug trembled and whimpered the bag beginning to get tear marks on it.

Navy mask grinned using the blade to cut up the front of his shirt. Once the material had been shredded he closed the blade and stuffed it back in his pocket. Rubbing the exposed skin he cooed "such a good boy. I didn't even knick ya."

Gray mask chuckled unbuttoning Flug's pants and ripping it off of him. "Their we go! Let's get this party started!"

Flug sobbed at the touches and how his body was exposed. his underwear had little planes on them and he had a few scars on his chest. As in any male omega he had a cock but it was smaller than average and there was a slit under it instead of balls there were signs of him being completely virginal

The navy masked man chuckled poking at his underwear "aw look at them, baby boy likes planes."

Gray mask chuckled hooking his fingers in and yanking the last article of clothing off. Giving a low whistle he chuckled "well, well, well look at that I bet he's never even touched himself by how virginal he is."

The slit was so perfectly aligned not open at all

Flug sobbed "please don't do this."

Gray masked chuckled "oh but we want too." Rubbing at the slit he pried it open shoving two fingers inside.

Navy mask chuckled climbing up on the table and straddling Flug. Unbuckling his pants "lets put that mouth of yours to good use." Pulling Flug down he stretched his arms. Ripping a slit in the bag he folded it so the bag reviled Flugs mouth. Pulling his cock from his pants Navy poked Flugs mouth with it. "Open wide~"

Flug cried out in pain as fingers were forced into his slit; it was supposed to be coaxed open not roughly treated as it was now. It was almost blinding pain, but he had enough presence of mind to stubbornly shut his mouth.

Navy mask frowned poking Flugs mouth again. With a growl he reached up into the bag a held his nose closed. "You have to breathe baby boy."

Flug tries to hold his breath he really does but just as predicted he needed to breathe and soon gasped for air

As Flug gasped for air he shoved his dick inside Flug's open mouth letting his nose go.

Flug choked and breathed through his nose everything was too fast too much. They would never scrubb the scent of distress from this room.

Navy mask chuckled starting to thrust inside Flugs mouth.

Gray mask was playing with his slit while jerking himself off "heh I think my cum will lube you up good before I take you."

Flug sobbed his slit starting to open lessening the pain to a degree. he was scared so very scared. Everything hurt and he didn't know if he'd survive it. All he could think was Black Hat, but he didn't know if he would save him.

Gray mask stretched his slit wide open an cam in it. His cum filling the small space and dripping out. "Ahh yes take it like the little slut you are~"

Flug sobbed around the cock a new fear taking place what if he got pregnant from these two?

With a groan Gray mask sunk his cock into Flugs cum filled slit. "Ah you're so tight just wait till you are loose like the whore you're gonna be. You'll love dicks, crave them, by the time we're done with you."

Flug whimpered he was afraid of such a future. everything he worked for gone just like that.

Both of the masked men sped up their thrust hitting deep inside Flug. "Fuck so tight!" "Ah baby boy use that tongue of yours."

Flug was in so much pain but tried to obey he just wanted it over. He tried to move his tongue his goggles brimming with tears.

Soon the thrust became sporadic. The masked men jolting and cumming as the sound of the door opening. "AH FUCK TAKE MY CUM YOU SLUT!" "AW YEAH I'M GONNA FILL YOUR TIGHT PUSSY WITH MY CUM!"

Flug felt their filthy seed invade his body and was completely repulsed he gagged and felt his dinner come up he was going to puke.

They pulled out just in time. Navy squawking and jumping away as Flug puke. "Ah you gross piece of SHIT!"

A man with a white mask chuckled at the scene. "That will do nicely. Please set up the camera." The man in the black mask moved a tripod in front of Flug. The white mask man walking closer to Flug. "Are you ready for your life to end Flug Slys?"

Flug shook his head trying to beg more but he couldn't form words and now his throat felt raw and gross

The white mask man just laugh ripping Flugs bag from his head and tossing it away. "Start rolling."

One of the men started the camera.

Flug whimpered "please no..." Probably looked terrible covered in cum and vomit. His slit open and leaking.

The white masked figure grinned turning around and facing the camera. "Well, well, well we have something of yours Black Hat. I hope you don't mind us breaking him in for you." He gripped Flugs chin jerking it up to face the camera. "Go on and beg for him to save you."

"I- I p-please I'm sorry I'm sorry." he sobbed "help me please please" he begged

The white masked man gripped Flugs cheeks squishing his cheeks together "aww look at the kid beg. Heh are you ready for round two kid?"

"N-no! Please no more!" He sobbed

The man in white chuckled darkly before snapping his fingers and walking out of the room. The camera light blink red signalling it was still filming as the navy and gray masked men greedily walked back over rubbing their cocks excitedly.

Flug sobbed and begged them to stop. His white hair shook with his head swishing in the air mismatched blue and yellow eyes spilling over tear after tear. A sickle shaped scar went down the left side of his face.

The navy masked man chuckled hopping up onto the table stroking his dick while caressing Flugs cheek. "Have you ever had a big cock like mine anal?"

The gray mask chuckled standing in front of Flug rubbing his dick against Flugs leaking slit. "What about two at once you whore?"

Navy mask grinned grabbing Flugs by his hips and lifting him so he was above the mans cock. "Ready? 3."

The gray mask lined up "2"

"1."

Flug quaked in their hold his voice nearly gone and he screamed as they counted down and screamed so loudly he broke his voice when they entered

They took him over and over. Hours later they finally left Flug covered in cum.

Black Hat groaned rolling his eyes at the video. He stopped it twenty minutes in. "Welp there goes another worthless minion..." with a sigh he email the video to his usual goon that gives the police tips.

Flug had passed out since then bleeding out of both his slit and ass there was even a broken tooth

Black Hat stretched wishing he would have gotten Flugs number. "I bet he's working though. Oh he's probably at the coffee shop now. I wonder how his essay turned out? I bet it's more interesting than this paperwork." Smiling he walked out of the office and headed to the coffee shop.

The shop manager was agitated "when I get my hands on that bag boy I'm going to strangle him" she said

Walking in Black Hat instantly scowled not seeing Flug. With a sigh he made his way to a booth to wait.

"Hey you! Freak! Bag boy hasn't been here" she yelled not want him stinking up her shop more than necessary. she was a rare female alpha and she didn't take shit from anyone.

Black Hat growled walking up to her "well when WILL he be here?"

"Don't know he's missed all his shifts the passed few days thought he was with you since you seem to be the brats sugar daddy"

Black Hat blushed "I'M NOT HIS-wait what?" His paramones grew worried and fearful. "Past few days?! But i-we walked-I walked him home! He should be here!"

"His landlord called looking for him apparently they need a doctor but they couldn't find him. She frowned "he wasn't with you?"

Black Hat shook his head his fear growing worse. "I thought-oh god i never checked after-he was writing an essay I didn't want to disturb him..."

She frowned "I'm calling the police a missing omega is never good news"

Black Hat shivered standing there numb. "... I know where he is..."

She frowned "where?" She asked

Black Hat shook his head turning to the door. "I... I can't... I got a video... I'll get him back."

"You did something didn't you? This is your fault!" she hissed and called the police so they could look too.

Black Hat nodded "it is..." With that he left. Taking off in a sprint back to his base. He should have known! The voice was too familiar! He begged for help AND I WAS GOING TO LEAVE HIM THERE UNTIL THE POLICE LOOKED IN ON IT! skidding into the base he shouted "someone track that dam video! You! Get me a gun! A fuckin' big one!"

"Yes sir!" They said and began working on it. "We have the location sir." they said and they gave him arms "want us to go with you?"

Black Hat shook his head "no I plan on redeeming what is mine by myself. I will text you when I have defeated them. I want you to cleans their base of their horridness. I don't plan on leaving survivors. So if you happen to find any... Well, do whatever you want with them."

There was a chorus of agreement as the men got ready

It had been days and all Flug knew of was pain and agony he'd already given up hope of rescue after day one. no one cared about him, his family hated him, and Demencia and 5.0.5 were dead a thought that still made him sob with grief. And Black Hat... He despised him with his very being. he got him into this he didn't warn him or anything and he was certain the mob demon was just going to leave him to rot here. He probably only cared to string him along. Flug was curled up on the table neck red from trying to strangle himself with his chains but he always was stopped by a captor and then punished. He'd been raped, beaten, and degraded since got here he was covered in blood, cum, and vomit. They'd dumped buckets if water in him to clean him up but it really hadn't helped

Black Hat kicked down the base door shooting the Gray masked man that was left in charge of watching it. He dropped to the floor most of his head gone. Strolling into the base Black Hat let his paramones rage in anger filling up each room he past. It double as he got a smell of Flugs fear.

The Navy masked man came around the corner "what's going on-" BANG! He fell to the ground dead.

Flug heard shooting upstairs vaguely but none of it really registered to him as he curled tighter.

The door opened and the white masked man walked in. "Well our little whore it seems like your end is coming near. Black Hat has came to kill you. We made a deal. Some goods for your death. He wanted to do it himself you know."

There was another shot closer.

Flug couldn't really see without his goggles but it didn't matter he turned away "good... I want to die" he said with ragged breath.

White mask chuckled walking closer and caressing his cheek. "Oh little whore don't talk like that. What happened to that fighting spirit? Did we already break you?"

There was banging coming closer.

Flug shivered turning his head "I am ruined. good for nothing. I might as well die."

White mask grinned grabbing his chin and pulling him closer. "Good." Hearing steps come closer he pulled the bottom of his mask up and connected their lips. Forcing his tongue inside as he heard the door slam open.

Black Hat was seething. His paramones shot up ten fold at seeing the man kiss Flug. Protectiveness and anger filling the room.

Flug gasped and struggled a bit of his fear turning to anger before it drained almost as soon as it arose. what good was it to struggle? What good was it to do anything? He went limp into the kiss.

Black Hat growled grabbing the man and yanking him away from Flug so forcefully that he was tossed to the other side of the room "don't touch him!" Black Hat stood between the man and Flug.

Flug was surprised to actually see Black Hat and shrunk away from him the anger rolling off of him.

The man in the white mask chuckled. "Go on Black Hat kill me~ show the poor broken whore who the real monster is."

Black Hat growled raising his gun before turning and glancing at Flug. He couldn't not in front of Flug. He had seen far too much already. Flug didn't deserve this.

The white masked man chuckled darkly as Black Hat lowered his gun. "Can't do it can you... Well I can!" Pulling out his gun he aimed at Flug and fired.

Black Hat didn't think. He jumped shielding Flug from the bullet. The bullet embedding deep in his shoulder. With a hiss he turned and shot. One in his hand knocking the gun out of his grip and two more in his knee caps. Walking over Black Hat stepped on his hand reaching for the gun and kicked his head knocking him out.

Flug watched the exchange until Black Hat took a bullet for him his eyes widened he... Why... "Why did you do that?!" He said in shock

Black Hat turned back to Flug his furious expression turning to a gentle relieved smile "Flug..."

Flug looked at his shoulder "you're bleeding..."

Black Hat just chuckled walking closer rubbing some of the grime on Flugs cheek away. "It doesn't matter..."

Flug flinched at the touch "d-did you come for me?" He asked

Black Hat frowned at the flinch turning to the chains on his arm and working on unlocking them. "Of course I came for you Flug I... I care about you a lot... I'm sorry I caused this."

Flug looked away "I wish I'd died"

Black Hat froze, his hands shaking and his voice quivering. "Y-you don't mean that... Do you?"

"L-look at me! I- I'm ruined!" He sobbed hugging himself "it hurts... Everything hurts I just want it to stop."

Black Hat frowned taking off his jacket and draping it over Flugs shoulders before scooping him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Flug you aren't ruined. I don't care what they did or said I still l-love you. It hasn't changed my feeling, besides make them grow. I'll take care of you Flug. Let's get out of here." Making sure Flug was securely in his arms Black Hat left heading to his house making sure to send the text so that the man who hurt Flug would pay.

His men understood and would tear the place to pieces. No one would ever know of that man again.

Flug frowned and looked away from him unsure how to handle it... He was getting out... He'd be free...

Halfway to his house Black Hat finally slowed his pace. "My men found Dementia and 5.0.5. I had them moved to a spare room at my house. It seemed to be only gunshot wounds, those men didn't destroy them completely... If you would like you can stay in a room at my place until you feel ready to go back."

Flug covered his eyes "what if they're dead they're all I have..."

Black Hat rubbed his back "shhh Flug. You made them once I have faith that you could make them again if it comes to that."

Flug nodded "okay..."

Black Hat nuzzled him gently his paramones coming off as protective and pleased. Flug was safe. That was all that mattered

Flug instinctively began to relax. being held by an Alpha that probably wasn't going to hurt him helped a little.

Reaching a large mansion that resembles a top hat Black Hat announced "this is us. It's away from the city a bit so not many people know it's here."

Flug was able to crack a smile "heheh Black Hat for Black Hat."

Black Hat blushed. "Yes my designers had a great sense of humor."

"I like it... It suits you" he said watching nervously as people milled about

Black Hat smiled the smell of pleasure increasing. He walked inside making his way to a lab where a disgruntled doctor was milling about. "We are here. Flug this is my private doctor he is going to look you over and bandage your wounds. You will also be able to take a shower or bath down here and we will come to your aid if you need us."

Flug looked uncomfortable "can't I bathe and patch myself?" He was clearly too injured for that

Black Hat sighed "I will allow you to bath your self only if you take a bath and I'm in the room. I won't look, but I don't want you getting hurt... More than you are. I'm sorry Flug."

Flug frowned looking away "okay... Can you get me a new bag too?" He asked

Black Hat nodded sending the doctor to find one as he carried Flug to the bathroom

Flug looked at the bath as if it were heaven.

Black Hat could smell his happiness which made his paramones in turn produce a very pleased smell.

Flug turned the water on hotter than necessary "please put me in"

Black Hat frowned adding some cold water so I was still hot but wouldn't burn him along with some bubbles and grabbed a lufa. Helping Flug into the bath Black Hat made sure to keep his eyes averted, like a gentleman.

Flug took the scrub and began working on his body scrubbing so hard his pale flesh turned red his pained noises he tried to hide when he went over his bruises and possible broken ribs

Black Hat turned to him concerned. He gently put his hand over Flugs. "You're hurting yourself."

"I'll deal with it later" he said pushing Black Hat's hand away and continued scrubbing tears falling from his eyes "I want to see a body they haven't touched!"

Black Hat took his hands again pulling him into a hug not caring if he got wet. "Flug... Did you know that every seven years every cell in your body has been replaced? You will see yourself one day in a body that they have never touched. Give it time. Don't hurt yourself like they hurt you." Gently he eased the lufa from him rubbing it gently down his back as he held Flug close.

Flug shook in his hold before he wrapped his arms around him and began to sob

"It's okay Flug I have you." Gently Black Hat worked on washing him. Eventually the only spot left to clean was his slit. Handing the lufa back Black Hat stressed "be gentle. We will work on helping you love yourself." Black Hat gently washed Flugs hair while he allowed Flug privacy to wash his intimate area.

Flug nodded and was glad his slit was hidden by bubbles and he bit his lip while cleaning it he was so scared he'd be pregnant by those monster

Black Hat rinsed off Flugs hair making sure not to get water into in Flugs face. "Are you ready to get out?"

Flug nodded "yes please"

Black Hat nodded picking him up out of the water and gently rinsing him off before covering him in a soft towel. Helping dry him off he commented softly. "I like your hair. It's very soft."

Flug blushed "thank you..." He said touching it it was so weird seeing himself in a mirror

Black Hat ruffled it with a grin. "Are you ready to have the doctor look at you?"

Flug sighed and nodded "yes..."

Black Hat nodded unbuttoning his shirt peeling it from his bloody wound. "If you want I can go first. It's up to you though."

"Oh! Yes please take it first you could bleed out!"

Black Hat chuckled but nodded leading them back into the lab. Sitting down on a table the doctor went about cleaning, taking out the bullet, and stitching Black Hat back up.

"Done." Black Hat nodded picking up Flug and placing him beside himself. Forcing Flug to lean on Black Hats should while he nuzzled Flugs fluffy hair.

Flug was nervous as he was looked over clearly he had been beaten the bruises stark contrast to his light skin, his ribs looked a bit broke, his slit and ass were both torn.

The doctor cleaned his wounds and bound his ribs. He gently rubbed a quick healing agent on everything else. Handing Flug the gel the doctor motioned to his privates "I figure you won't want me touching you there. Apply a thick coating. Make sure all the tears are covered. I'll leave some with you to apply daily until it's healed."

Flug nodded "yes sir thank you..." He said looking away.

Black Hat nuzzled Flug. "It's okay Flug. Remember give it time."

Flug nodded "can... Can I have clothes now? And I want to put this on in the bathroom."

Black Hat nodded. "I'll go get you some while you do that."

He nodded and went to the bathroom and applied the goo hating it every moment

Black Hat knock on the door after a bit. He had a black set of silky pajamas.

Flug took them "thank you" he said and put them on shivering at finally having clothing again

Black Hat smiled. "Now I don't believe you have tried my famous hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" He asked perking a bit distracted from his current misery his stomach gave a large grumble. he'd ate nothing since he was taken and had puked or gagged every time they took his mouth. he was starving

Black Hat nodded. "And pie?"

"P-pie sounds good..."

Black Hat nodded leading him to a huge kitchen. Going to the fridge he pulled out a chocolate pie and started making Hot chocolate. "Hope you like chocolate because it seems we will have chocolate with our chocolate."

"Anything would be amazing right now" he said putting his face in his hands

Black Hat sat a large mug of hot chocolate and a large slice of pie in front of Flug asking concerned. "I know it's stupid to ask, but are you okay Flug?"

"I'm not" he admitted "but... I don't feel like dying anymore if you're asking" he mumbled and dug in "I would really like a bag please..."

Black Hat gasped quickly taking a nicely rolled one out of his pocket. "I'm sorry of course! Here."

Flug took it out quickly made some holes and put it on though it looked weird without his goggles he physically relaxed

"Better?"

"Much... I don't like my face" he said and continued eating

Black Hat frowned mumbling "I like it..."

Flug blushed a little his pheromones relaxing a bit "thank you... For coming for me... I didn't think you would"

Black Hat frowned gult filling him. "I'm sorry I should've looked earlier... I got the... Their message this morning. I didn't know it was you or I would have came instantly! I'm so sorry." He could feel tears start to roll down his cheeks and he instantly swept them away.

Flug frowned "I don't know why you'd leave anyone to that" he said looking down. "H-how long was I there?"

"I wouldn't! It's just being a mafia boss a lot of people want me to bend to their will. Sometimes they abduct people I don't even know. So I normally have my men send a tip to the police... Today would be day three."

He nodded and hoped he wasn't lying "okay..." He said putting his spoon down "I am done" he said and tried to drink the hot chocolate it was delicious but he was feeling sick again…

Black Hat nodded. "Do you need anything else? Glass of water?"

"Water would... Would be great..." He said rubbing his eyes

Black Hat nodded getting him a glass. "Come on I'll show you to your room."

Flug nodded and got up swaying a bit but he steadied himself

Black Hat looked at him concerned "do you want me to carry you?"

"No just tired" he said and followed him everything was too bright and blurry he barely followed Black Hat's form. He would need new goggles quickly... Stars he'll have to dip into his emergency funds for those.

Black Hat lead him to the room keeping an eye on Flug in case he tipped to far. One they reached the door he opened it to what looked like a master suite. A large bed, dresser, and a bathroom attached. Leading Flug to the bed he sat the cup of water on the nightstand. "If you need anything I'm just down the hall, last door on the left."

Flug sat on the bed looking with wide eyes he'd never been in a room so nice since he ran away. "This is such a nice room... You're leaving?" He asked mild distress then confusion coming off him. He didn't want Black Hat here did he? And it wasn't like he'd be kidnapped in the man's own home.

Black Hat blinked at the distress and confusion coming off the other. He shook his head with a small smile. "I'll be right back."

Flug nodded and drank on the water and began crawling under the immaculate covers nesting underneath.

Black Hat came back after a few minutes dressed in matching pajamas and carrying a rocking chair and a book. Closing the door with his foot Black Hat sat the chair beside Flugs bed. Plopping in it he opened the book and started reading silently.

Flug peeked out at him and felt oddly comforted by the presence. So he curled up and fell asleep.

He was only out a few hours before the nightmares began. As he was reliving that horrible nightmare he began screaming and thrashing under the covers begging for someone to help him.

Black Hat pulled him into his lap petting his bagged head and rubbing his back. He forced his paramones louder giving off comfort, protection, and safety as he murmured sweet calming words.

Flug woke and clung to him sobbing "you came... You came"

Black Hat continued petting him. "I'll always come. I'll always find you wherever you go. I promise Flug I'll always be here for you."

Flug nodded he should be scared, should run, Black Hat was dangerous. so dangerous yet he didn't want to move, he wanted the protection, he wanted to be safe.

Black Hat tucked Flug under his chin as he rubbed circles into Flugs bicep. "I have you Flug. It's okay. I'll protect you from now on. No one will hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Flug nodded feeling weak. "Did... Did anyone get hurt at my apartment? Other than Demencia and 5.0.5?" He asked sniffling

Black Hat shook his head "no, everyone is fine. Though your manager at the coffee shop was quite worried. I had one of my men tell her that you had been found and will be taking off for a while."

"I'm already fired from the restaurant there was a one miss policy... I probably failed nuclear physics because of that paper..." He covered his face "I have to find another job... Gotta beg for an extension" he said becoming overwhelmed "fix my family... Need goggles" he began to shake "I c-can't."

Black Hat shushed him cuddling him close "don't worry. I can handle all that. I'll contact the college tomorrow about your essay and classes. For now don't worry about work I will keep up your rent and you can stay with me for as long as you want. I can order you a pair of goggles in the morning and they should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. As for Dementia and 5.0.5 they would understand if you need a while to get you feet under you before working on them. I'll have one of my men gather some supplies and put it in your work room for you so that when you are ready you can start. Don't worry I can take care of everything. Just relax for a little bit okay."

Flug cling to him "why are you doing all this for me?"

Black Hat chuckled poking his bag where his nose would be. "I told you. I find you extremely interesting and I like you Flug. It's easy to do these things. Money isn't a problem for me so it's easy to spoil you with whatever you need or want. It's harder for me to do stuff like this." Black Hat squeezed Flug slightly signaling his meaning of touching the other.

Flug blushed "oh... Okay" he said and twiddled his fingers "I thought it would be hard... Being touched but I think its okay if it's you... You were the first person to show me kindness like this..."

Black Hat smiled "I am the same. It's easier with you."

Flug smiled and held his hand "that's... Good."

Black Hat grinned lifting the blankets and tucking Flug back in bed. "Okay go to sleep. You need your rest. I'll protect you."

Flug nodded and kept their hands together as he tried to sleep again and this time too tired to dream.

Black Hat smiled rubbing soothing circles into Flugs knuckles. Soon however his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep his head landing on the bed.

Flug woke first in the morning he sat up and fixed his bag looking at the sleeping Black Hat. Again it was all confusing he shouldn't be here it wasn't safe... Right?

Black Hat mumbled nuzzling into the bed and clenching the air with the hand that was holding Flug's. "...hmmm... Flug... Don't hurt..."

Flug watched him and slowly took his hand "I'm here... I'm here"

Black Hat sighed softly holding Flugs hand. "... Don't leave... Flug... Love 'em..."

His heart fluttered "okay sir..." He felt oddly sick but in a good way

Black Hat sighed mumbling some more before it turned to soft snores.

Flug smiled and released his hand before climbing out of the bed and going to the bathroom. He relieved himself and showered trying not to scrub his skin off.

Black Hat blinked tiredly awake. Groaning and rubbing his eyes he made his way to the bathroom. Half asleep he started taking of his pajamas and opening the shower curtain.

Flug jumped when the curtain opened and gave the most girly scream.

Black Hat slipped falling backwards and landing crumpled on the floor "what the fuck?! Why are you in my-fuck this is your room... SORRY!"

Flug trembled hiding himself with the curtain "g-go away!"

Black Hat quickly stumbled standing and rushing out the door. Face completely red he went to his own bedroom and hopped in the shower hitting his head lightly against the tiles. "Stupid stupid stupid."

Flug quickly washed the soap and stuff off and began drying of quickly. sniffling Flug thought how could he just... After what happened

Black Hat finished his shower and got dressed for the day. Calling a minion he had clothes delivered to Flugs room. Sitting at his desk he started working on all the things he promised for Flug. Contacting minions, the college, jobs, ordering supplies and goggles. It was well past lunch by the time he was getting close to finishing.

Flug dressed and stayed in his room not daring to leave his anxiety repeating every movie about the mob and mafia to him

Realizing the time Black Hat went to the kitchen. Not seeing Flug he made some soup and brought two bowls and cups of calming tea. Balancing the tray he knocked on the door. "Flug? I have lunch... I understand if you don't want to see me after that, but at least eat."

Flug slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "I... Didn't like it" he said stepping aside to let him in "b-but it was an accident right?"

Black Hat nodded. "Yes I'm so sorry. I'm not use to having guest, especially not sleeping in their room. It won't happen again."

Flug nodded "okay I trust you"

Black Hat gave him a smile handing over the food and drink.

Flug took it and sat at the table in the room "thank you"

Black Hat nodded sitting in the rocking chair. "I ordered your goggles and talked to the college. Your professor said that you have another two weeks to finish you essay. Is that enough time? I can ask for more."

"Oh no! I can finish it in one once I can see again!"

Black Hat nodded. "Very well. You're goggles should be here by tonight."

"Thank you... For everything..." He said "I- I don't know if I can pay you back... B-but I'll try."

Black Hat just smiled sipping his tea "you safe and happy is payment enough. We'll work on your payment. it seems your happiness payment is lacking, though I believe you will be able to pay soon."

Flug blushed brightly "um thank you... I'll do my best" he said and finished his food.

Black Hat nodded "that is all I ask. Did you sleep well? I apologize for falling asleep."

"I slept better after the nightmares..." He said rubbing his arms

Black Hat nodded "I'm sorry."

"I think it's just something I am going to have to live with"

"It'll get better. I can stay with you at night if that helped."

"I think it did but don't trouble yourself" he said

Black Hat shook his head "it's the least I can do."

"You do so much though..." He said "you should be able to sleep through a night uninterrupted by my screaming."

Black Hat chuckled "Flug really It's fine. I want to help you... I did cause this."

Flug hugged himself "I was the idiot who got kidnapped... Though I wish I knew to be prepared for trouble"

Black Hat frowned guilt overcoming him. "I should have told you who I was from the start. I thought I was careful, that you was safe... If." Black Hat's paramones gave a weak sadness "if you don't ever want to see me after this I understand. After your wounds are healed you can leave. I'll still keep my part of the deal and make sure you receive supplies to fix Dementia and 5.0.5 along with payments to your apartment until you start work again."

"No... No, oddly I don't hate you... I'm upset with you for not telling me but I certainly would have been nervous if you told me who you were."

Black Hat nodded. "Is it bad of me to have hoped you would have never found out?"

"I think it's best I did... Imagine I married you and didn't find out till then"

Black Hat blushed "m-married?"

Flug turned bright red "um nothing"

Black Hat nodded coughing "yes well I guess it is for the best."

Flug twiddled his fingers

Black Hat fidgeted "would you like to watch a movie or do something?"

"A movie sounds okay... But I um I like animated movies..."

Black Hat nodded leading them to the living room. going to the DVD case he took out Tin Tin. "this one has planes in it, would you like this one?"

Flug perked up "oh yes let's watch that one!" He said wiggling happily

Black Hat put it in letting the commercials play as he went and made popcorn.

Flug sat on the couch hugging a pillow

As the movie played Black Hat began relaxing more and more into the couch before he finally fell asleep.

Flug laid on him soon falling asleep himself, cuddling into Black Hat

Black Hat woke up to Flug cuddled in his arms. Rubbing his eyes he groaned.

Flug snuggled up to him and released a pleased omega scent

Black Hat chuckled pulling him closer.

Flug nuzzled him bag crinkling

Black Hat hummed softly petting Flugs back and enjoying the others company

Flug slowly woke up "Black Hat?"

Black Hat nodded "yes?"

"What are we?" He said before sitting up with a blush "I'm sorry"

Black Hat raised a brow "what do you mean? I'm Black Hat and you are Flug?"

"Yes yes I just woke up leave me alone" he said blushing clear through his bag

Black Hat tilted his head confused but let Flug go scooting to the side

Flug twiddled his fingers "what time is it?"

Black Hat looked at his watch "7 it seems like. Do you want supper?"

"No thanks..." He said "I don't know what I want"

Black Hat frowned. "Okay..."

Flug rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry I just.. Am used to eating once a day if I'm lucky so this is weird."

Black Hat nodded "it's okay. We can take as long as you need."

He nodded and leaned against him "can we visit Demencia and 5.0.5?"

Black Hat nodded. "of course. right now they are in a room a few doors down from your own. though when you are ready to work on them they will be moved to the lab. that way you can use the lab's resources."

He nodded and got up offering to help Black Hat up

Black Hat smiled taking his hand. "thank you Flug."

He nodded and pulled him up and took a steeling breathe

"are you okay?"

"I'm scared I hope I can make them okay'

"with your brilliant mind i'm sure you will be able too."

He nodded and smiled "thank you" he said and went out with him looking around. walking up to the door Black Hat let Flug go inside first.

He skid in and froze before going to his family "Demencia... 5.0.5" he said breath hitching as he picked up Demencia

Black Hat eased an arm around Flug. "they can be fixed. improved. didn't you want to make them real? this is your chance."

Flug nodded "y-you're right I can make them better, make them alive... They don't need these" he said dropping the robot looking down at it "I'll make them immortal and then they'll never leave me!"

Black Hat nodded "why would they ever leave you? you are amazing Flug. the only reason they are not here was because they were taken, like you. however, with my help you are free and with your help they will be free."

Flug smiled and turned hugging him "thank you... I'll never be able to repay this debt... I'll never be alone again" he said eyes glowing under the bag

Black Hat shook his head. "no, i will always be here if you need me."

Flug smiled at him and hugged him "you are the kindest alpha I have ever seen"

Black Hat blushed pushing him lightly "shut up. i told you that status doesn't matter to me. it's the rank in society that matters and frankly i'm at the top."

Flug smiled "well that suits me just fine" he said

Black Hat grinned "good. i do like to keep you impressed." Black Hat muttered "you might run off to a different alpha if i didn't."

Flug barely heard the last part but he did and he turned bright red "B-Black Hat? D-do you mean that?" He asked looking up at him in shock "y-you'd want some weird omega like me?"

Black Hat blushed rolling his eyes. "Flug do you really think i would go through so much to impress you and take care of you if i didn't want you? are you really so ignorant? of course i want you Flug! the question is do you want me? i'm not the most agreeable or safest alpha on the block. i'm a mafia boss for crying out loud!"

Flug twiddles his fingers "you're nice to me"

Black Hat nodded. "you are different."

"Will you... Still be nice... If I stay forever?" He asked

Black Hat smiled and nodded. "Indefinitely."

Flug looked at him with hope "th-then I'd like to stay…"

Black Hat raised a brow "really? Forever? That easily?"

"You're nice to me... You care about my family and my dreams would anyone else be better?"

Black Hat turned entirely pink.

Flug looked up at him with hesitant admiration

Black Hat coughed giving a small nod still entirely pink. "Very well you can pick a date and I will prepare everything."

"Date for what?" He asked confused

"Our... Marriage..."

"Oh" Flug turned bright red. "I was thinking of dating first but... Marriage is good too... Maybe something in spring? When all the flowers are out?" He said turning bright red  
He felt stupidly cheesy

Black Hat nodded "that works well. That will give us the rest of the year to get to know each other better."

Flug nodded he was almost... Excited at the prospect

Black Hat grinned "well now that that is decided if you would like I can move you here permanently and give the lab to you. I believe that you would make a fine inventor for my business. After you finish college of course."

Flug thought about it "okay... B-but I would like to keep the apartment... I know I did it mainly for protection but I am the only doctorish person the people of that slum see... I'd like to keep doing that"

Black Hat nodded "Very well I will have my men get you more supplies and turn it into more of a hospital. I could find another doctor to take over it when you are away, if you would like?"

Flug looked shocked "really?"

Black Hat nodded "of course. If that is what desire I can have my men gather your things and start today."

Flug smiled "it's a bit late we can start tomorrow"

Black Hat nodded. "Do you want anything or just to sleep?"

"I guess a nap wouldn't hurt."

Black Hat chuckled "no naps sleep."

Flug whined "okay sleep then"

Black Hat chuckled leading way to Flugs room and getting comfortable in the rocking chair

Flug got on the bed and laid down watching him

"Comfortable?"

"I am... Are you?"

Black Hat nodded. "very much so. you are extremely adorable like that"

Flug blushed "it doesn't hurt sleeping like that?"

Black Hat shook his head "not really I've slept in chairs often. Most of the time falling asleep while doing paperwork."

"That's what I do..." Flug said "would... Would you like to lay here?"

Black Hat looked at Flug "... Would you like me to? I'm fine here I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I... Won't know till we try... And I think you keep the nightmares away..."

Black Hat blushed before standing up slipping off his shoes and walking to the bed. "Okay lift the blankets and scoot over."

Flug did as told blushing a bit.

Black Hat crawled in beside him laying down with a huff and pulling the blankets back over them. "Okay now go to sleep Flug you need your rest."

Flug nodded and held his hand and slowly fell asleep

Black Hat squeezed Flugs hand before pulling him close and tucking his bagged head under Black Hat's chin. "Good night Flug."

Flug blushed "goodnight Black Hat"

Black Hat smiled humming contently.

Flug soon fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee shop PaperHat**

 _ **Setting:**_

Coffee Shop/Mafia boss/Alpha, Beta, Omega system AU

 _ **Characters:**_

Flug

Mafia Boss!Black Hat

Dementia

5.0.5

 _ **Summery:**_

Flug is working his way through college as a Barista then he works at a fancy restaurant as a waiter and then as a laundry boy on Saturday's. Black Hat the mafia boss meets him at all three places...And developed a little obsession over the hardworking Omega.  
Alpha/Beta/Omega system set post oppression. Omega's are no longer forced into marriage or breeding but its expected so they don't have many opportunities yet.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ PaperHat

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

Black Hat groaned rolling over and waking up slowly. Flugs spot had long gotten cold. "Probably working on his bots." Groaning he pulled Flugs pillow close breathing in deeply. He couldn't believe that Flug stayed with him. Two years and he still stayed. Though their wedding was pushed back until 5.0.5 and Demencia were fixed.

Flug was in the lab in a room he had built specifically for his family. In twin tubes in front of him were two bodies suspended in sleep they were almost fully formed one was a chameleon looking woman, the other a blue bear. it had taken him years but he had done it engineered life and he prayed they would love him. But of course they would!

He presses his hands to the glass looking up at them in adoration "you're both ready..."

Black Hat rubbed his eyes walking to the lab with a tray of pancakes. "Flugsy you eat anything yet? I made pancakes. How's it coming?"

Flug turned away smiling "they're ready sir" he said and twirled to him. he'd taken up ballet as a second hobby after he was injured in an explosion it was like physical therapy. So he had become slightly more coordinated. He kissed his cheek.

Black Hat grinned leaning closer and softly connecting their lips. "I'm glad. You have made great progress with them. I'm excited to meet the rest of our family."

Flug kissed back "wonderful!" He said and then stuffed his face with pancakes he didn't want to faint of hunger while meeting them

Black Hat laughed taking a napkin and wiping away syrup. "I love you, but you are a mess dear."

"I don't have time to be neat!" He said

"You're really excited to see them again, aren't you?"

"It has been years Jefe..." He said

Black Hat nodded kissing his cheek. "i know... it's good to see you excited about something."

Flug beamed and went to the tubes and began putting everything in to wake them up.

Black Hat stood back and watched.

He drained the tubes and gave their hearts a little jolting shock and began pumping oxygen Into their lungs. 5.0.5 was a baby bear. Demencia seemed a little older.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting there was a small "aroo?" 5.0.5 slowly blinked his eyes open.

Flug gasped and picked the bear up gently "hello baby..." He cooed

"A-aroo? Aroo... Aroo! Aroo!" 5.0.5 grinned hugging Flugs face arooing happily.

Flug cried in joy as he held him rocking him "you're okay you're here"

5.0.5 licked his bag "aroo! Aroo!"

Flug beamed "baby my baby!"

Black Hat grinned wrapping an arm around Flug's waist. "he is absolutely precious."

5.0.5 pawed gently at Flug's bag

"Thank you love" he said and raised his bag to smooch him and let him see his face  
the baby bear gave a happy squeal hugging Flug's face tight.

There was a groan as Demencia woke up. tilting her head she babbled a little getting use to her body. "m-mmm-ma?"

Flug looked over beyond his little bear he smiled and hugged her too "Demencia...' He said tearing up "you're okay..."

She tilted her head "I... I'm Demencia?"

"Yes you are my Demencia..." He said hugging her "I've missed you so"

Demencia beamed hugging him back "I missed you too mama!"

Flug turned bright red "um..." That wasn't intended but... It was so cute

Black Hat grinned. "Aw sweetheart your making Flugsy blush. You're so precious." He pinched her cheek as Demencia grinned proudly.

Flug smiled and held them "family this is Black Hat my fiance" he said

Demencia smiled "what's a fence-ay?"

"It is someone you are planning to marry" he said

Demencia nodded though not really understanding.

"It means we love each other and are going to be together forever" he said

Demencia smiled "does that me yer gonna marry me?!"

"Oh no I am your family already this just brings him into it... But in a different way" he said

Demencia nodded "so Hat is my daddy?"

Black Hat sputtered his face turning bright red.

Flug squeaked and covered his face "in a way?"

Demencia grinned giggling "Daddies a funny color!"

5.0.5 gave a small happy "aroo!" having climbed over to Black Hat's arms.

Black Hat blushed petting 5.0.5 "Hush my child. heh you my girl are going to be a troublemaker i just know it."

"He's kind of a demon, but he's nice to us" Flug said and smooched his cheek. "Are either of you hungry?"

Demencia nodded excitedly climbing up Flug and clinging to his waist.

"Lets go to the kitchen Black Hat makes some good pancakes"

Black Hat nodded walking to the kitchen careful of the bundle in his arms. taking out the still warm pancakes he served them cutting up small bites for 5.0.5.

Flug smiled and helped Demencia hold her fork and knife showing her how to cut the pancakes

Demencia used her fork and knife for a few minutes before just rolling the pancake and shoving it into her mouth.

"Honey that's not good manners" Flug said petting 5.0.5 while he ate

Demencia shrugged shoving another into her mouth.

Flug sighed in disappointment "we'll work on it."

Black Hat chuckled taking a napkin and scrubbing her face.

Flug took 5.0.5 and burped him gently 

5.0.5 burped before slowly falling asleep.

Flug smiled and took him to the room next to his and Black Hat's they had made for them.

Black Hat smiled leading Demencia to the room after he scrubbed down her face and hands. "this is your room. it's right next to ours so if you need us just knock."

"Yes and please be kind to 5.0.5 alright?" Flug said and kissed her head 

Demencia nodded crawling under her bed. a hand reached up yanking a cover off the bed and she curled up with it. 

Flug hummed "you come get me if either of you need anything... Good night I love you both" he said 

Black Hat smiled walking with Flug to their room. "So nap? you are a hard working mother." 

Flug turned and gave him a little coy smile "I was thinking we might celebrate before our nap...' 

Black Hat nodded. "Ah yes I agree I'll go get the wine." 

Flug smiled and kissed him "good" Flug sat in their room he had thought about this hard and he had decided he wanted to do this to reward his love and prove how much he cared 

Black Hat came back with a bottle of wine. "i got the wine dear~" 

"Wonderful love" he said and set out the glasses and lit a candle 

Black Hat smirked "candlelight and wine, are you going to sing to me as well?" 

"I can Jefecito" he said with a giggle 

Black Hat flopped onto the bed holding his head up with a hand. "oh please enlighten me darling~" 

Flug turned red and sputtered "r-really? O-oh dear okay" he said and thought of something to sing 

He then began singing Lava from his favorite animated movie about volcanos 

Black Hat closed his eyes humming contently as he listened to Flug. 

Flug blushed but when he finished he looked at Black Hat with adoration "I lava you..." 

Black Hat blushed opening his eyes giving Flug a gentle smile "i lava you too..." 

Flug climbed on the bed and kissed him "I love you so much Black Hat..." 

Black Hat smiled kissing back "i love you too Flug." 

Flug nuzzled his jawline. "I want to thank you Jefe... For everything..."

Black Hat blushed "i thought i told you your happiness is enough for me."

Flug blushed and nuzzled his neck "I'm not finished... I want to thank you for everything... B-but I... I also want to express my love... I think I am finally ready" he said

Black Hat raised a brow "ready for?" Black Hat looked confused before his eyes widened in delight "oh, to get married?! you said spring, right? i already have the ring we can start looking at a few venues i thought you would like tomorrow." 

Flug turned bright red "y-yes that too but um... I mean... Love making..." He said before looking down "I know... I'm n-not p-pure or c-clean but maybe w-we can look passed th-that because I've n-never had anyone make love to me and I would like that to be you..." 

Black Hat's eyes widened as he gaped at Flug. "i um- really?! i mean of course-i love you why wouldn't we-i just no one-oh wow it's hot in here-i mean you are perfect i would love to-but are you sure? i mean i'm a demon-is it even safe-oh god what if i hurt you-i can't hurt you i love you!" 

Flug watched his mini freak out for his gaze softened before he giggled "I am glad you are as nervous as I am" he chuckled and kissed him "I think we can do it" 

Black Hat blushed. "well you know how i was about touch... i never thought that you or anyone would want to..." 

"I want to do everything with you Jefe... And if we can't make love that's fine we'll spend our lives together just like this and it'll be just as beautiful" Flug said and nuzzled him

"no i want to... but i'm not..." Black Hat scrunched up his face trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

Flug let him have time his pheromones showing how relaxed he was he would be okay with whatever he said.

Black Hat took a deep breath. "when i get turned on i grow tentacles..."

Flug blinked "tentacles?" He said and turned bright red "I can work with that..." 

Black Hat blushed nodding. "yeah... it's weird." 

"No not weird just you" Flug said smiling "so... What makes you aroused?" He asked 

Black Hat gave a small shrug. "You sometimes... When you're really smart and are able to do all the amazing things you do like make laser guns with paperclips."

Flug smiled "I guess that was really cool" he said running his fingers over his chest 

Black Hat nodded "I enjoy watching you. You are so very interesting my dear... I enjoy seeing you too. If you would allow me too?" 

Flug blushed and nodded "y-yeah." he said and slowly began undressing he didn't mean to look sexy he was just nervous 

Black Hat felt a tentacle slowly slither out the top of his pants. 

Soon Flug was bare he even took off the bag and goggles and even though he couldn't see well he was okay with it. "Okay..." He said blushing "you like?" 

"Very much~"

"Is it working?" He asked blushing he couldn't see the wiggling tentacle

Black Hat hummed in agreement shucking his clothes and pulling Flug close

Flug pressed close gasping when he felt the tentacle "oh!" He said with a squeak

Black Hat blushed pulling away his tentacle shrinking and disappearing "is... Is this okay?" 

Flug nodded "yes! I was just surprised I couldn't see it" he blushed 

Black Hat nodded grabbing Flugs goggles and sliding it into his face. 

He blinked as everything came into focus again and blushed "okay we can do it glasses on" 

Black Hat smirked "it's only fair since I can see you."

Flug smiled at that "thank you" he said and kissed him "you're handsome" 

Black Hat blushed "you are as well my love." 

Flug giggled and nuzzled him wondering how to proceed. his slit was opening up releasing a sweet smell 

Black Hat breathed deeply a rumble starting from his chest. "You smell ravishing~" 

Flug blushed "then ravish me" he said running his hands over him

Black Hat growled flipping him over and stattling Flug. Four tentacles sliding from his back and rubbing against Flug. "I will~"

Flug blushed and mewled softly in acceptance he thought this would be harder but everything about his boss was so inhuman he couldn't even relate it to the disaster of two years ago 

Licking his fingers Black Hat slowly worked in a finger. He work slowly to not hurt Flug and make sure that it was enjoyable.

Flug moaned at the intrusive claw and spread his legs more for him 

Black Hat leaned forward kissing Flug lightly "you are so beautiful." Slowly he worked in another finger. Black Hat took his time letting his tentacles roam along the body Flug provided. 

Flug panted feeling so warm his body opening eagerly for his chosen alpha and he writhed into the strokes of the tentacles 

Working a third finger in Black Hat asked "is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"No... This is heaven" Flug said eyes crossed a bit 

Black Hat chuckled pumping his fingers quickly, working and stretching Flug so that he would be comfortable. "Are you ready?" 

Flug nodded "y-yes I am ready for this!" He panted 

Black Hat nodded slowly pushing inside. 

Flug held onto him moaning loudly

Black Hat leaned closer sucking and nibbling his neck as he eased deeper

Flug held into him the positive pheromones rolling off him in waves, encouraging his alpha 

Black Hat moaned hilting inside Flug. Pleased pheromones coming from his as he started thrusting slowly at first before building up.

Flug rocked with him this felt so much more differently it was amazing

Black Hat panted and groaned as he pounded into Flug "god you're perfect~" 

"S-so are you Jefe!" He panted slit tightening around him he loved the tentacles inside him it was so amazing... 

Black Hat growled pleased. Feeling that himself start to reach completion he bit into Flugs shoulder his thrust becoming erratic. Moaning into the bite he came his seed squirting into Flug. Thrusting softly Black Hat licked the wound he caused. 

Flug cried out as the bite as his body accepted the alpha's claim and came as well moaning at the feeling of being filled 

Black Hat hummed licking at Flugs neck and giving him small kisses. 

Flug laid back panting "I love you Jefe...' 

Black Hat nuzzled into his neck "i love you my precious Flug" 

Flug purred and let him melting into the bed "best celebration." 

Black Hat nodded nipping Flug's ear. "yes we might just have to celebrate more often." 

"Oh yes... And our wedding... It will be a nonstop celebration for a while." 

Black Hat chuckled "yes now that we have started i might become your own Succubus~ ravishing you around every corner. your sleepless nights will be due to me and not your experiments." 

Flug turned bright red his skin glowing without his bag "maybe..." He said though he rather liked the idea 

Black Hat nodded his tentacles wrapping around Flug almost caressing him. his pheromones were surprisingly submissive and pleased. "whatever you want dear. i'm yours~" 

"And I'm yours..." He said holding him "together we could do anything and everything. we even made life" 

Black Hat hummed in agreement. "frankly i would take over the world, but that is simply bothersome. so lets rule our world. no one will touch us or harm us, we will be happy doing what we love and no one will be able to stop us." 

Flug smiled "I like that idea..." He purred 

Black Hat smiled. "my perfect Flug." 

"My perfect Jefe" 

Black Hat snickered kissing him "i love you Flug."

"I love you too Black Hat" he said and yawned

Black Hat paced angrily inside his dressing room. "stupid customs. i don't understand why i can't see Flug. i'm a demon for crying out loud! bad luck doesn't affect me." 

5.0.5 whined he missed momma too but it was supposed to be good luck.

Flug was looking over his Gothic black dress with sapphire jewelry a Veil covered his face instead of the bag and rare contacts just for today

Black Hat grumbled fixing his black tie again. Walking to 5.0.5 he rubbed his head softly fixing his little suit. it was just a shirt, jacket, and bow tie, but he looked adorable. turning to Demencia Black Hat quickly fixed her side braid and straightening her dress. 

5.0.5 made a happy noise and showed the rings proving he held them still.

Soon the Reverend entered he looked less than comfortable marrying a demon and a human but he was kidnapped for it. "I have been told the bride is ready Black Hat sir."

Black Hat nodded pleased. "then let's get started. i don't want to spend another minute from my Flug." 

He nodded "come with me." soon he had them all in position and sent Demencia to be the flower girl

Black Hat tapped his foot waiting. he was anxious be near Flug again. he craved him. Flug easily had him on a leash. 

Flug took a deep breath as the organ began playing the double doors opening and his persona took up the room like the most beautiful corpse of a funeral. his pale skin contrasted with the black dress the veil covering his face. his mismatched eyes only on Black Hat as Demencia danced in front of his slow walk throwing black and blue flower petals everywhere but the aisle 

Black Hat's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at Flug. he could feel a few tentacles start wiggling around under his suit. 

Flug smiled lovingly under the veil soon he was at his beloved's side the day they had wait for for three years... 

"Flug... you look ravishing~" 

Flug blushed "save it for after the wedding Jefe..." He whispered.

The Reverend coughed "um ladies, gentlemen, and unidentifiable monsters we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Flug Syls and Black Hat." 

Black Hat barely listened to the reverend as he stared at Flug pleased pheromones coming from him. Flug returned them.

"Black Hat to you swear to love and cherish Flug for so long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Flug Slys to you swear to love and cherish Black Hat for so long as you both shall live?"

Flug smiled "I do" he said looking at his lover.

"Can I have the rings?" 5.0.5 brought the rings on a pillow

"You may say your vows."

Black Hat took a deep breath taking the ring and Flugs hand. "Flug Slys. I knew you were something amazing from that first sip of your amazing coffee. You are a conundrum that I love solving. You are so very interesting. I'm so happy that you joined me for that dinner. You have made my curse a blessing. They say demons don't have hearts. I don't have one either, because you stole it. I love you and swear to protect you and make everyday a happy one." Black Hat slipped on the ring. 

Flug teared up a bit and took his ring and slid it on his claw "Black Hat though our first few meetings had me clueless I am glad I got to know you... Since meeting you I have become the first Omega with a doctorate, together we run a business, we've created life...never would I have been able to do such things without you... But more than that you've protected me... And loved me never asking anything in return yet I feel like I want to give you the world...I never knew love was real until I met you and I will gladly keep your heart as long as you take mine in return" he said

"I now pronounce you Alpha and Omega. You may kiss Flug Slys."

Black Hat's smiled grew almost wicked as he lifted the veil revealing Flug to him. Pulling their waist flush together he captured Flug's lips.

Flug gasped softly as they were pressed together and kissed back putting his gloved arms around his neck. There were cheers all over the venue and 5.0.5 hugged Demencia

Pulling apart Black Hat grinned before leaning down and picking Flug up. Carrying Flug, Black Hat grinned like he was the cat that caught the canary.

Flug squeaked and they were showered with rice as they came out to the limo ready to take them to their honeymoon.

The End


End file.
